Zombie Madness
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When they get sucked into a Horror movie they must find a way out without dying
1. Chapter 1

Don't own marvel

At Peter's house

Peter's Alarm clock goes off. He hits the clock with his fist turning it off. He yawns and streches

"Man what a night!" Peter said getting out of bed and heads to the closet

"First things first time to get dressed." Peter said opening his closet and putting his clothes on

"Morning guys!" Peter said walking into the kitchen and heads to the fridge

"Morning sleepy head you've been asleep for a while." Ava said

"Yeah you we're Web-head it's like 10 am." Sam said eating his pop-tart

"So we have no school so it shouldn't matter." Peter said pouring a glass of Orange juice

"Well what if we have to go on a mission and your still asleep?" Ava asked to get him to think about what he was saying

Peter drinks some of his juice"Well that's why we have a communicator." Peter replied putting the cup into the sink

"Doesn't matter we would have needed you." Ava replied throwing a napkin into the trash can

"Well i'm here now." Peter said sitting down and yawns

"Anyway I was thinking why not Watch a movie?" Sam asked to get the two from arguing

"What would we watch?" Luke asked knowing Sam's plan

"Well how about a Zombie movie like the walking dead or resident of evil? Sam asked

"I don't know but why do we have to watch Scary Movies?" Luke asked

"Because so we can experience things regular teens do." Sam replied

"He has a point there my friend." Danny said from the livingroom

"I guess so but someone has to pay for Popcorn and Drinks." Luke said

"Not it!" Ava, Danny, Peter and Luke said not trying to pay for the stuff

"Not.. Dang it!" Sam yelled since he lost at his own game but he knew this was one time

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Ava said going out the door

"You heard the women let's go." Sam said following behind with the rest of the team

Everyone walks out of Peter's house and Goes to to the store to buy a movie

"So what Movie are we watching?" Ava asked looking throught the racks of Movies

"How about resident of evil?" Sam asked pointing at the movies since it was his favorite

"Hey if we have time we could see both." Peter replied suggested to his friends

"Ok good for me." Luke said Picking out the movies from the shelf

"We only have a few more things to get before we can go home." Ava informed looking at the list

"And that would be?" Peter asked

"Treats and Drinks." Ava replied going over to a shelf and picking out Two Boxes Of Popcorn

"We can buy some Junk food too." Sam said picking out some candy

"i've got the drinks." Luke said carrying two liters of Orange Soda

"We've go everything so let's buy it and go home." Peter said walking to the check-out

"You pay remember Bucket-Head?" Ava said carrying the the items to the counter and placing it down

"Fine how much?" Sam asked the cashier

"$10.99." The cashier said scanning the items

"Here." Sam said giving him the money to the cashier and takes the recite

"Alright let's go home." Luke said taking the bags and walking out the store

They leave the store and go home

"So to make it feel like it's the real thing we have to put on our Pj's." Ava said

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked

"Because i look things up and read magazines." Ava informed pulling out a magazine

"Just do it alright Bucket-Head?" Peter said going up the stairs to his room

"Fine but you owe me." Sam replied going up stairs

"How do i owe you?" Peter asked from his bedroom

"You do that's all i think about it." Sam replied

Everyone puts on their Pj's and sit on the couch

"We have everything right?" Luke asked setting the food and drinks next to them

"I think so my friend." Danny replied

They get all their stuff including their blankets and Ava puts in the movie

Peter glances at Sam who is holding a Teddy bear "Sam do you have a teddy bear?" Peter asked snickering alittle

"So i've had him for a long time DON'T JUDGE ME!" Sam replied holding on to the teddy bear tightly

"Don't tease him Parker some of us have stuff animals Like Sam." Ava said

"And Ava." Sam added

"SHUT UP SAM!" Ava yelled smacking him in the head

"That's one thing I didn't know about my Team." Peter said writing it down on a piece of paper

"Let's just watch the movie already!" Luke yelled pressing play

"Alrighty let's get our scare on" Sam said

The movie plays it's introduction. after the movie plays for a while the Zombies come in

"No don't go alone you never go alone in a horror Movie!" Luke yelled

"And he's going to get it in three..two...one." Sam said doing his fingers

The guys goes by himself and get's attacked by a Zombie. The Guys scearms while the Zombie Eats him

"this is scary!" Ava said pulling the covers to her eyes

"Didn't i tell you it would be scary." Sam said laughing

"Would you Shut Up!" Luke yelled lookin at Sam

"What if we we're in a Scary movie?" Sam asked thinking about

"And why would we want to be in one?" Peter asked knowing Sam had a wild imagination as always

"Because it would be cool!" Sam replied

"You better watch what you say Sam or it might come true." Ava said

"Yeah right!" Sam said crossing his arms

The tv flickes off and on a couple of times

"What wrong with the Tv?" Peter asked going over to it

"I don't know figure it out!" Ava replied

They all walk up to the tv. Peter touches it an they all get sucked into the Tv.

They fall on top of each other in their regular clothes

"Get off of me!" Sam yelled trying to get from under the pile

"Sorry." Luke said getting off of Sam who he was squishing

"Where are we?" Ava asked looking around to identify what was going on

"This place reminds me of something i've seen before" Sam said to himself

Sam looks and see a police station.

"Guys i found a Police station we can go there and ask." Sam said running to the Police station

"I guess so." Peter said walking to the police station

"Hello anyone here?" Ava asked walking in and looking around for anyone who was here

"That's weird no ones home." Ava said

"How weird?" Danny asked

"Scary Weird this place is trashed." Sam replied kicking a piece of wood out of his way

"I have a bad feeling about this." Peter said looking around

"Hey look i found someone but he's hurt." Luke yelled from where he was

They run over to Luke to see who it is

"Who are you?" Luke asked the person trying to get answered

To be continued

This is my second Ultimate Spider man Fanfic so no mean comments i don't know what happened in Resident of Evil or who the charaters are so help me out thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own marvel

"Who are you?" Luck asked the person

The man coughs and holds his side" i'm Nick." Nick said

"What happened to you?" Ava asked going over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder

"I was attacked by..." Nick replied but closed his eyes

"Hey you wake up!" Luke yelled shaking him

"Well he's gone what now?" Sam asked

"Don't know we have to find someone to tell us where we are." Peter replied

They walk in the back of the building seeing a room

"Hey look a room." Peter said

"Wait I've seen this place before!" Sam informed looking at the walls and floors

"Come on Bucket-head." Ava said going down the hall

"Ava don't move!" Peter yelled

"Why?!" She asked

"Move towards me slowly." Peter replied

She turn around seeing a Mutant Zombie on the ceiling staring at her

"Let's make a break for it!" Luke yelled running under the Mutant Zombie

"Wait up Luke!" Ava yelled running after Luke

"AVA!" Peter yelled chasing after her

"We better go too or we'll be Zombie food." Sam said running

"Agreed." Danny said running with Sam

They run when Zombie hands come out of the spaces of wood on the window making Ava scream and hit the back of the wall

"Don't worry they can't get throught hopfully." Peter said avoiding the Zombie arms and grabbing Ava's hand

"Look Web-Head why did you touch the Tv!" Ava yelled running with him

"I was checking it like you said." Peter replied showing her it was not all his fault but her's

"Well we could have let it go!" Ava yelled

"Well we can't undo it but we can find a way out of this." Luke said

"I caught up so me and Danny won't be Zombie food!" Sam yelled

"I won't do anything if we argue." Danny said to get his friends to stop

"Then what do we do?" Ava asked trying not to panic

"Survive until they rescue us." Sam replied suggested since he knew what the movie was about

"But let's keep going." Peter said walking with his friends

They walk out into an empty hall

"Hey no blood." Luke said happy that there was no blood

"I guess so but that's not all that comes in this part." Sam said remembering the movie

They hear a helicopter

"Do you hear that we're saved!" Peter yelled happly to be saved

the helicopter drops a capsule that looks like an oxygen tank that turns into a gaint metal man. The Metal Man lands infront of them

"What is That!" Peter Screamed pointing at the creature

"It's not good." Sam replied backing up

"We're stuck we can't get out!" Ava said

"We have to put out the fire. Ava can you find something an throw it at the sprinkler?" Sam asked

"Sure." Ava replied picking up a rock and throwing it at the sprinkler

"Let's go!" Sam yelled running througth the door

"It's still following us!" Peter informed looking back as he runs

They run into a corner with the Metal man and Mutant Zombie

"We're trapped!" Ava said looking around

"Good-Bye Cruel world." Sam said covering his head getting ready to die

They hear a yell like a roar. Then all of a sudden the Mutant Zombie is on the ground dead

They all look at the ground at the Person their eye's are wide from shock"Thank you for saving us, but who are you?" Ava asked the person

Who is the mystery Person find out next time

And some of the things i know because i've watched the game plays but it might not be like the movie but enjoy no mean comments thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Marvel

"Thanks for saving us But who are you?" Ava asked

"I'm Wolverine." Logan replied putting his claws back in his fist

Everything Freezes as two black boxes go next to Logans head with Wolverine in a clawed up front

"This is Logan also know as Wolverine a member of the X-men." Peter said

The screen un-freezes

"Why are you guys here?" Logan asked

"We were sucked in by Parker's Tv." Ava replied pointing at Peter

"How did you get stuck here?" Sam asked

"Just like you." Logan replied

"So where are the others?" Danny asked

"I'm looking for them we were seperated." Logan replied

"How did you find us?" Peter asked

"I picked up your scent and heard someone scream." Logan replied

"But we can help you find your team." Ava said

"I guess, I would say no but since there is zombies i can't leave you here. So let's go." Logan said walking off

"Hey wait up!" Peter yelled running after him

They walk out of the back room into the lobby of the police station

"Wait I have to check something." Ava said walking away

"Where is she going?" Logan asked

"I don't know." Luke replied chasing after her

"Ava where are you?" Sam asked

They see Ava next to Nick

"Ava are you ok?" Luke asked

"He's Dead." Ava replied

"Well we can't do anything about it so let's go." Peter said walking away

"OK Bye Nick." Ava said walking off

Nick gets up and jumps on Ava

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled

"Ava!" Peter said running

"Get off of her!" Sam said pulling the Zombie off

The zombie jumps Sam making him scream

"Hold on Kid." Logan said

Logan Kicks the Zombie off and crushes it's skull

"Thanks i thought i was a gonner." Sam said getting up

"we have to go there more coming." Logan informed

They run out the police station avioding Zombies until they go to the main street

"Now what?" Ava asked

"We survive and find my team." Logan replied sniffing in the air

"Uhh if we get out of here." Luke said pointing

"I got this the rest of you run to safty quickly." Logan ordered slicing a Zombie

"You heard the man let's go." Sam said running

They all run when they see more Zombies

"Their Everywhere!" Sam yelled

"Guys Down the ally!" Ava yelled

They run down the ally to find it was a dead end

"Dead end." Luke said

"What now?" AVa asked

"We fight as many as we can." Peter replied

"At least we'll die honorly." Danny added

But before they could fight Logan comes Slicing and Kicking Zombies

"Really down an ally?" Logan asked

"Our only option." Peter replied

"Any way let's go." Logan said walking out of the ally

They follow behind and walk through time square when they hear a scream

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The person yelled

"Jean!" Logan yelled running

"Wait up!" They yelled

To be continued

Will they make it in time find out in the next chapter


End file.
